Drabble 1
by cuteknight101
Summary: Some depressing thoughts of our favorite winter sprite. Just a small Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble:

1 - ROTG - Jack Frost -

Genre: angst/hurt/pain

Warnings: angst/ non description deaths/ mentions of toture/ suicide

Jacks pov:

It had been a few years since the pitch fiasco, everything had gone back to the way it was before.

I hate it.

I'm done.

I mean i know that now I have Jamie and my other believers but I can't spend a lot time with them, especially in the summer seasons, I'm winter! Me and summer don't mix, I've met Circe, the spirit of summer about a year ago and its safe to say we hate one another ( we fight more than me and Bunny ). Anyway they're growing up now and have lives... That I don't need to be a part of.

It's not just that, I mean I spent 300 years basically alone, I know hoe to deal with it... Well survive with it. I'm more upset that I thought it would be different after everything, that I'd have friends of my own kind. I'd learnt long ago it's a bad idea to get too attached to humans, they grow old and die, sad but the way life works. The guardians had said they were like family and I thought they would include me in that, they didn't, the last time I saw any of them was when bunny came to yell at me about a small snow storm I made in a small town in Egypt on Easter last year. I had a good reason! There was a small girl in the hospital, the doctors said she had about a month left and she loved snow. It's not like I made a lot but he just kept yelling at me about responsibilities!

And he's not the only one, they've all lectured me!They knows nothing about me, about what I do! I go to lakes and make sure the ice is to thick to brake, always have... I guess I know why now. But I save kids lives, what do any of them do, leave eggs or presents, take teeth and give good dreams, that doesn't save children, might make them happy but it doesn't save them.

They know nothing about saving kids, when have they in the past.

I remember a while after I'd woken up wondering into a small town, everyone was rushing about and screaming, yelling and staring at something in the middle of town. Of corse me being me, I whet to go look, ... They had a bunch of kids, the couldn't be oldest couldn't be more than 9, they tied up and burning, burning to death because a man said that their mother had been a witch before she ran off. They were screaming, their flesh melting off their bones and their blood running out. I couldn't be seen, I felt worthless, I couldn't do anything but watch them die.

Where were the guardians to save them then!

Nowhere.

What about the 1st world war, the 2nd world war, even the colonizations.

I've heard the stories, they were there for the black ages, they saved everyone during pitch's rein but did they actually save lives, no!

When kids were being tortured and killed and raped, they were never there, I was. I did what I could, if it meant freezing the ground the enemy was standing on or freezing over the hearts of children who had no hope.

Where was Bunny then, the guardian of hope, nowhere.

I thought that after what happened with pitch they would change and I would be able to fit in with people who wouldn't grow old and die but nothing with them has changed, they haven't changed, kids are still hurting and they aren't saving them even when they could but I am.

A snowstorm can kill an abuser.

A frozen and slippery floor can cause a murder to brake his neck.

The wind can push someone down and allow their prey to flee.

I had thought the guardians would start to help, I wouldn't be alone, not just my burden. I thought they'd seen that they didn't even know kids and they would notice the bad stuff and help but every time I tried to talk to them they would leave saying they were busy. It had started a lot of arguments, I'm always called selfish by them, me! And I gave up after a while, stopped going to see them, they didn't notice, didn't look for me.

It hurts more now, after I know what it felt like to talk with someone, to be touched and then nothing.

300 years and the only contact I'd have was on Easter in 68, I hadn't meant to make that storm but I'd had enough and my emotions messed with up everything. Bunny had shown up yelled, hit me a few times then left, I hadn't been able to say a word.

The first touch I'd had was pain. I got addicted, stared doing things to hurt myself. First it was just small things but it got worse, putting my hands in fire, using ice blades on my wrists. It's why I always wear clothes with long sleeves. No one can see. No one could have seen before but it felt wrong and right.

The only thing I got out of the others was access to norths library, it's huge and I looked everywhere for an answer and I found it. A way for spirits to die, other than the no believers thing.

I'm tired. My centers not joy, there's none left.

So here I am at my lake about to die. An immortal will eventually die if the heart is stabbed and there's no immediate help.

Everything's going black.

There's nothing left just the screams of the wind, my oldest and only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - ROTG - Jack Frost -

Genre: angst/hurt/pain/comfort

Warnings: angst/ non description deaths/ mentions of toture/ suicide/ bad writing

This is just a basic draft. Not sure if I'll go over and edit it. I have issues with dialog. I'm better just saying what I want to happen. Anyone is welcome to finish it In Their own way.

Bunnys pov:

Were all at Santa cloven, all of us except the frostbite but does he ever do what he's supposed to do, na, he just ignores his responsibilities and acts like nothing's important.

He snowed on Easter again! I would ave thought he'd understood not to after everything that happened with pitch. His carelessness had ruined easter that year! He'd just gone off after pitch alone, that ended well, not.

We been waiting an hour for that damn kid to show up. Sandy had already fallen asleep which although not uncomun didn't usually happen at these things, tooth was all over the place giving orders to her fairies and north was talking loudly about a new toy that kids everywhere wanted. We shouldn't have to wait on him, we all have jobs to get back to.

All of us had been taking a more active part in our duties now, tooth was going out in the field more often, leaving baby tooth in charge more often than not, seems the little Sheila was good at directing. I even went to see the little ankle biter every so often.

" where is that damn brat?" I snarled out, tired of waiting

"Aster, he is child" north replied

"That don't excuse im north, the kid knows we meet every 5 years, he should be here." Like it's difficult to remember, ha!

"he could have lost track of time" tooth implied, always givin im an excuse.

"Then he should ave been here early then, tooth yer gotta stop treatin im like he asunt got any responsibilities"

"I know Bunny but maybe he forgot"

"Come off it tooth, we only meet once every five years it's not that hard ta remember"

" maybe he wasn't paying attention when he was told, north?" She asked alreading turning his way questonly

"Why you look at me? I no tell him, bunny tell"

" what? No I didn't mate, I thought you did"

" no, he spends more time with you"

" he does not, he spend more time in warren"

" no mate he doesn't, I haven't seen him in a while, he must of been ere"

" I have not seen jack in long time"

" well at least we know he wasn't skipping"

" not helpful mate"

"We go get him then"

"So ya know where he lives"

"No I thought you know, da?"

"Na mate I got no idea, what about you tooth?"

"I have no idea, what about you sandy?" Sandy st shook his head in reply.

" well, what do we do? Wait for an ice storm."

"No! We go find"

" mate we have no idea where he might be"

" what's that sandy?"

"That's great idea, why you not say sooner"

" so I'll just meet you at burgess"

" nonsense! We take slay"

" no way mate, I ain't going on that death trap again"

+ They all go to find jack to tell him to hurry up and so on only to find the wind howling and jack laying by the side of the lake with a large icicle sting out of his heart. They rush him back to the work shop and save him but see a bunch of scars on his arms, cut marks and burn marks.

Jack wakes up terrified he's been brought back again and won't be aloud to die. They all run in when things start frosting over and begin lecturing him and he loses it, screaming at them about everything.


End file.
